ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 311 (28th January 1988)
Plot Kathy and Sue jointly run the mother and toddler group at the community hall, preparing to host a party for Annie and another child. Dr Legg asks Lofty if there is anything he can do for him but Lofty says there is not. Lou writes back to Kenny while Michelle focuses on her typing. She takes some of her anger out on Dr Legg when he asks her how she is doing. Den asks Pat questions about Frank. Lofty thanks Den for his offer of a job but declines it. Pete tries talking to Michelle but does not get the reaction he hoped for. Duncan waits for Sharon in The Vic. As he does, Den sends Donna over to him to keep him company, hoping that Sharon will get the wrong end of the stick when she sees them talking. Frank returns to The Vic and Pat asks him to help her out behind the bar whilst Donna is keeping Duncan company. Kathy nearly argues with one of the mothers when she makes her feelings about Michelle and abortion clearly known. Arthur's job at the shop is going well. Sharon walks in on Donna and Duncan and reaches the wrong conclusion. She quickly apologises to Duncan for her jealousy. Donna tells Pat she thinks she is being set-up. Pat tells Donna that she should keep to the same story about her parents if she is going to lie, hooking onto the fact Donna told Duncan her parents were from New Zealand but has told other residents her parents were from Canada. Lofty accepts Willmott-Brown's job as barman. Michelle visits Mary at the launderette for a chat, but feels like Mary looks down on her for having an abortion. Pauline tells Michelle she knows who she blames for the mess she is in. She visits Den and asks to talk to him. Simon is thrilled to have Lofty working with him again. Michelle decides to go to the mother and toddler group and show her face. She gets judgmental looks from the other mothers. Pauline asks Den if he is Vicki's father. Den denies being her father, but then admits he is when Pauline suggests the have their conversation at the bar instead. She slaps Den for his confession and promises to do everything she can to see him out of Walford. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Sibley - June Page Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and cellar *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Community Hall Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've made up my mind I'm gonna get out of Walford - soon as I can. Save enough up to start somewhere else.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes